


no right answer

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blood, Complete, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk saves Thor. Bruce pieces things together after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no right answer

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Thor/Bruce  
>  **Words:** 250 words
> 
> For AssistedRealityInterface and an [ask box meme on tumblr](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt). You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

The simple fact was that Thor was bleeding and Hulk did not like that. There was blood everywhere, dripping off of Thor’s armour and the Asgardian stumbled a little when he landed. He was hurt.

Someone had hurt Thor. Hulk’s Thor – _Bruce’s_ Thor.

There was little more thought to it than that. Just scoop him up and cradle him close and then running. He only had a vague destination in mind, one that Bruce considered safe which meant that Thor would be safe and that was all that matters.

– –

Bruce woke up a few hours later. He was curled up next to Thor, which was not unusual, but he was jerked wide awake at the feeling of something warm and sticky on his cheek.

The blood caught his attention immediately. There was a lot of it.

He shot up, the remains of his trousers slipping down from his waist and down his thighs but Bruce ignored that. There was an opened first aide kit nearby that he automatically reached for. It had dried blood on it and some of the gauze was missing, but it was otherwise perfectly intact.

“Thor, here, let me–” He cut himself off, feeling the fear and worry welling up inside of him but he crushed that down. He needed to _focus_.

The wound must have been more serious than usual, because Thor silently let Bruce tend to them. He was carefully stitching up the wounds and applying bandages when Thor gently placed his hands over Bruce’s and said, “Thank you.”

**FIN.**


End file.
